monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Generation
|} |} The fifth generation of Monster Hunter is thus far comprised solely of Monster Hunter: World and its expansion Monster Hunter World: Iceborne for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC systems. The fifth generation represents a massive, comprehensive overhaul of the series, its gameplay mechanics, and identity. This overhaul is similar in nature to that seen in the Third Generation with Monster Hunter 3. Emphasis is placed heavily on appealing to a western audience this generation, and as such, many of the systems and mechanics as well as the tone and presentation of the series has been adjusted accordingly. Gameplay Features The fifth generation of Monster Hunter introduces a vast array of never-before-seen gameplay features. Notably, a much greater emphasis has been placed on tracking monsters. As such, the player must now look for clues in the environment to ascertain the whereabouts and nature of the target monster, such as footprints, residue, food scraps, etc. The player is also able to partake in stealth tactics in order to avoid being detected by monsters large and small. In addition, a new type of gear is introduced in the form of "mantles"; different types of coverings that can be worn over top of the player's armor in order to achieve certain goals such as camouflage, elemental resistance, and more. The game world in quests is now significantly different as well. Maps, while still divided into numbered sections, no longer feature any loading screens, and transitioning between zones now involves physically travelling through corridors, caves, and other actual map areas. The maps are now up to 2.5x larger than in previous games and have multiple base camps as a result. At the beginning of a quest, a hunter will spawn at one of these base camps, which can be fast-travelled to later on. Players can now also change their gear mid-quest, since the nature of the monsters that will be encountered will not always be known, and can restock supplies while out in the field. During quests, players can choose to launch a flare into the sky, which will beckon other online players to drop into the active quest to assist. Combat has been changed up somewhat as well. While monsters can still be mounted like they could in the Fourth Generation, they are now significantly more aggressive during the minigame and can knock the hunter off by slamming into the environment, among other ways. Hunters can now also use their main weapons while mounted as a finishing move. Players now have access to an item known as the Hunter's Sling, which functions as both a grappling hook that can be used to traverse the environment and as a slingshot to fire a variety of ammunition at monsters. Iceborne adds the Clutch Claw function, which allows hunters to grapple onto a monster to weaken them, drop Slinger ammo, or force their movement. Monster behavior and interactions have experienced a major overhaul. Most monsters will not attack on sight, and even aggressive types will not immediately attack. Certain monsters can have "Turf Wars" with each other, a special battle animation that deals severe damage to the weaker monster or equal damage to both. Monsters can also be staggered, knocked down, and afflicted with ailments by other monsters far more easily than in previous games, making the intrusion of another monster sometimes a blessing in diguise. Monsters The fifth generation introduced an assortment of new monsters. Two new classes were revealed: Relict and Wingdrake. The following monsters are known: Small Monsters Large Monsters Weapons The fifth generation saw the return of all 14 previous weapon types. It is unknown whether new weapon types will be added as well. Areas The fifth generation features an assortment of new areas. As of yet, only 13 are known. Villages The villages featured are the following: *Astera *Research Base *Seliana Trivia *The first generation since the Second Generation to feature a release on a non-handheld Playstation system and the first since the Third Generation to feature a Playstation release at all. *The first main series generation to feature a release on both Xbox and PC systems. *The first main series generation to include voice acting. *The first main series generation to include huntable monsters from other video game franchises. *The first main series generation to have an expansion. Gallery MHW-Astera Artwork 001.jpg| Astera MHWI-Seliana Artwork 001.jpg| Seliana Box Art-MHW PS4.png| Monster Hunter: World PS4 Boxart Box Art-MHW XB1.png| Monster Hunter: World Xbox One Boxart Box Art-MHWI PS4 NA.png| Monster Hunter World: Iceborne PS4 Boxart Box Art-MHWI XB1 NA.png| Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Xbox One Boxart MHW-Research_Expedition_Emblem.jpg| Research Expedition Emblem MHW-Nergigante Render 001.png|Nergigante MHWI-Velkhana Render 001.png|Velkhana See Also *First Generation *Second Generation *Third Generation *Fourth Generation Category:Games